Sure and Steady
by romeocitychicag
Summary: Some fluffy Nygmobblepot. Story's a surprise, so read to find out.


 **Author's Note: First Gotham fic. Horray! This story was inspired by the song Slow and Steady by Of Monsters and Men. Hope everyone's at least a little in character. I also hope you enjoy in some shape or form.**

Ed watched the snow swirl its way down to the sidewalk below to it, the adjacent streetlight illuminating it into a glittering patch. The flurry caked the leafless trees and washed out buildings with a white powder, blending all of the colors outside into one monotone shade of gray.

From his desk, Ed turned on the radio next to him and began fiddling with the knobs, searching for a radio station to listen to.

The bursts of static blasting from the radio caused a body in Ed's bed to stir with a sharp breath. "What is that?"

"Sorry," Ed said. "I was looking for a radio station."

"Why do you even have it on now?" The body sat up to reveal it to be Oswald. "And I was having a good dream too."

Ed settled on a station that played slow, calming music and approached Oswald. "Do you care to tell me about it, Mr. Penguin?"

Oswald smiled as Ed sat on the edge of the bed next to him. "Well, it was you and me in it, and we were in this beautiful forest."

Ed nodded with genuine interest as Oswald continued. "We were walking through the forest and came across a waterfall. Then, you took my hands, like this." Oswald reached out and clasped Ed's hands, cradling them close to his chest.

Ed slightly gasped at the sudden action. "What happened next?" He breathlessly asked, his face reddening.

"Stand up." Oswald ordered. Ed complied with little hesitation. "And then I did this…"

The smaller male, still holding the other's hands, lightly buried his face into Ed's green sweater, rocking their bodies as he did so.

Ed saw Oswald struggle with his balance, his limp the cause of the problem. He remedied it by enveloping the other in his arm and taking lead of the dance, receiving no opposition from Oswald.

The silver moonlight streaming in from the window spotlighted their long and elegant strides, as if the entire city was observing them like an audience. The radio's tune added to the solemnity of the situation. The pair seemed to glide across the floor, their steps near silent as they outlined the small apartment.

A smile slowly blossomed across Ed's face when he felt Oswald burrow deeper into his chest. He mimicked the affection by pulling him closer. Among all of the darkness Ed faced inside of himself daily, this was the one thing he could count on to make him feel warm on the inside. To love away all of his inner demons.

Oswald inhaled Ed's scent of peppermint and mustiness, also feeling the soft surface of his sweater. Those sensations sprouted a filling sense of security and love. He felt a warmth start in his chest and branch out right to the tips of his fingers. Oswald gently closed his eyes and listened to the taller male's heartbeat, letting it relax him into a psuedo sleep.

Ed noticed that Oswald grew heavier on his chest. Assuming he fell asleep, he swung his arm under Oswald's legs and carried him back to the bed. He set him down on the mattress and pulled the comforter over his pale body.

Ignoring his inner resistance, Ed also climbed into the bed next to Oswald and wrapped his arms around him once again. Oswald was startled awake, paying attention to the fact that Ed had removed his glasses, the moonlight showcasing his well groomed face and chocolate doe eyes.

Oswald couldn't help himself. He swiftly leaned into Ed and landed a kiss on his smooth lips. His desire was soon returned with the same enthusiasm. The two kept to a rhythm of kisses and breaths, eventually collapsing onto the pillow when they had tired of it.

They mirrored each other's satisfied grins ad they tucked each other under the blanket. "This was better than the dream could ever be." Oswald admitted.

"Glad to hear that." Ed replied. He pulled Oswald closer to him and whispered in his ear "Sleep tight, my feathered friend." The other clutched Ed's arm and closed his eyes, the still playing radio acting as a lullaby for them.


End file.
